The invention relates to a steering wheel having at least one covering material, wherein the covering material includes back lighting under an outer cover material.
Steering wheels generally include a steering wheel skeleton and a casing. In addition, covering parts of a shape-stable material are frequently attached to the steering wheel. These covering parts can have a decorative function or can be gripped by a vehicle driver to control the steering wheel.